Attraction
by jorifeels
Summary: Jade West is the badass of the school and doesn't need anyone. However, a new blonde girl arrives at Hollywood Arts and the moment she arrives, she has captured Jade's attention. What will the consequences be? Femslash. Don't like don't read. A new couple: Jade/OC


**AN: This is just a short thing I started a long time ago and I thought I would publish it XDDD Tell me if you liked it. The pairing is Jade/OC (:**

Jade POV

"Class we have a new student." Sikowitz announces. I groan in my seat because I hate new students. "This is Molly." He announces pointing to a blonde girl with green eyes. I immediately focus all my attention to her because she was really pretty. She stood around my height with curly hair to mid back and had a really nice body. Don't yell at me for staring, but hey I broke up with Beck because I found out that I was gay. Molly smiled in my direction and I couldn't help but smirk back. "Where would you like to sit?" Sikowitz asked her. "Next to the pretty girl with black hair." She says to my delight.

She walked over to the empty seat next to me and patted my knee along the way.

"Sikowitz, don't I need someone to show me around the school?" Molly asked while biting her lip shyly. Damn, she was hot. I see Tori waving her hand around excitedly. "I'll show her around," I hear my voice speaking which shocked everyone. "Ok, Jade, you'll show her around. That's settled." Said Sikowitz. Molly looked back at me and winked. This was gonna be an interesting day.

((Line break))

"And this is our lunch table." I said gesturing to our lunch table. "There's no more seats, so can I just sit on your lap?" Molly asks slyly. "What?" I say choking on the water I'm drinking. "I said I'll just grab another chair since there're no more seats." Molly says, changing her words. As she went to grab a chair, I couldn't help but stare at her toned legs in shorty shorts and her juicy bum.

"Done eye fucking her?" Beck asks wearing a shit eating grin. The whole gang knew I was gay. "I was not." I say directing my attention back to the gang. "You were totally drooling all over her." Cat points out. "Caaat, you're supposed to be on my side." I drag out. "Sorry Jade, you were totally checking her out and she was checking you out, too!" Cat exclaims. "Really?" I say a little too excitedly. "Don't worry Jade, we won't try to steal your girl. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's lesbian." Andre says nonchalantly. "You better not and I hope she is." I sigh.

"Hey, so what are you guys talking about?" Molly asks returning without a chair. "I thought you were looking for a chair?" I ask. "Shit, I forgot about it when I went to buy my food." Molly replies. "Just sit on my lap instead." I say. "Are you sure?" She asks, biting her damn lip sexily. "Girl, with that lip bite, you can sit on my lap any day." I say smoothly. "Guess I should bite my lip more often." She flirts back, giggling. "Eww you guys, get a room." Vega says awkwardly. "Shut it, Vega." I huffed. "Wanna come to my house tonight?" I ask Molly, returning my attention back to her.

Everyone started wiggling their eyebrows at me and Molly. Ugh, my friends and Robbie are so fucking annoying like why can't they motherfucking stop interrupting my conversation with a hot girl. I'm so done with them. "You know what, fuck this." I said, lifting Molly off my lap and walking towards my car. I just couldn't stay there with my so called friends pissing the hell out of me.

Just as I was about to get in my car and drive home, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Molly. Aww she's so cute for following me. "Can I help you?" I asked, while raising my studded eyebrow. "Can I go where ever you're going, because without you at the table, it wasn't fun anymore." Molly said, the words melting my heart and anger from before. "Sure thing, sexy." I said while she grinned. "I'm the sexy one? You're the one with the sexy eyebrow raise." She says. "Just get your ass in my car." I yell playfully. "You love my ass." She says just as playfully back. I glanced at her butt quickly, feeling myself get turned on. "You wish." I responded with a smirk. "Oh and by the way Molly, get ready for a night of hell because shit is about to go down." I exaggerated with a cocky smirk. "Oh ready as I'm ever when I'm with you." She replied earning a grin from me.

**AN: So idk if I should continue with this because it was pretty shit but yeah lmao tell me if you think I should. This was just a short draft I wrote a while ago and if enough people like this chapter I might continue it. Otherwise it's just a one shot. Also, tell me if you like this pairing because I'm kinda in love with it lmfao. And have a good rest of the day (:**


End file.
